


不满致性

by aaapatient



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaapatient/pseuds/aaapatient
Summary: v4奇异博士漫画设定中奇异博士的斗篷可变成任意形状王是奇异博士的私人管家，私人主厨，功夫教练，与奇异博士关系甚好





	不满致性

现在都21世纪了，大夏天的，披着斗篷上街未免也太傻了点，但是，带着围巾同样也很傻！！斯蒂芬用了好几个星期的功夫才让它懂得了什么叫！热！死！了！

斗篷执意要跟他一起出街。几番争执之下，斗篷变成了小裤裤陪斯蒂芬出门。（为此他们打了一架。斗篷极为不满，为什么要把它这样的上古法器放在男人那个鬼地方，真是遭罪。）斯蒂芬还千万个叮嘱千万千万不能一激动就飞起来，飞天裤裤也太 奇 异 了吧，虽然本人就姓奇异，但斯蒂芬绝对接受不了。

含辛茹苦老法师，

在外打拼不容易。

在家还得斗篷管，

简直人生活受罪。

其实斗篷答应归答应，说到底其实还有另一层阴谋。斯蒂芬把他放在这种地方说好听点还是算信任的。斗篷相信没哪个人愿意把不信任的魔物拿来看管自己的性器。

斯蒂芬倒是忙的自在，以前是偶尔拍他脸逗他玩，现在只能稍微扯起裤边弹一下，肉体突然受惊抽搐又被弹回去，再经过几次的抖动之后就可以恢复原样的情景斗篷早就了解的清清楚楚了。斯蒂芬倒是完全不在意，他早就习惯了身体的异样。至于今天……

"…嗯?！！唔……！！"虽然是平时在街上为民除害时被庞大魔物吞进肚子里倒是经常发出这种声音，但是这下不同。打斗中他隐隐感受到斗篷对他越来越激烈的撩逗。斗篷用前端抚摸着他的性器，后端则是一点点探入后穴，开始缓慢地抽插起来…早知道在那里施个封闭咒好了，虽然说这样会给去洗手间带来诸多麻烦。

来都来了，忍着吧。眼前这魔物趁着斯蒂芬发愣期间早就展开了攻势。来不及责骂斗篷了。这种奇怪的感觉真的很影响战斗。念了几次咒都没法好好集中精力，不管了…！

有的时候你可以享受地坐在一旁，动动手指，让咒语来为你完成工作。但有的时候你不得不挽起袖子，弄脏双手。同时祈祷，没有人发现它们在颤抖。（此段来源v4漫画第一期）

斯蒂芬从手中变出了一起工作许久的安格鲁莫斯之斧，砍向了那巨型魔物，无奈魔物太强，有碍于根本没法集中精力战斗。他传唤了王过来帮忙才算收拾了这玩意儿。

"斯蒂芬，你没事吧?这种程度可难不倒你。先去休息吧，我会为你下厨的。"王边扶着面色通红，全身疲乏的斯蒂芬，边关切地问候着。

"我没事，我也不饿。你给我点时间，看来我有必要跟悬浮斗篷谈谈。"

"好。"王说着就转身离开了外面还有更多的魔物还没处理。但斯蒂芬这边这个上古法器处理起来就够呛。

看见王起身走人，并安全的到达门口关上门后，斯蒂芬才敢马上脱下了身上的衣服。（法师袍连体的，斯蒂芬至今觉得不满意，为什么就没点现代点的法师袍呢?比如说体恤什么的?）拎起那顽皮的小裤裤。

"好了，你可以变回来了。"一如既往沉稳的声音，只是略带了点藏不住的愤怒。

斗篷从小裤裤又变回了斗篷。

实际上斗篷跟斯蒂芬是可以进行交流的，但不是言语上。从而言之是情感上的互相感知。

斗篷乖乖飘在一旁。斯蒂芬以为他在认错，实际上斗篷还在回味那几声呻吟，甚至还在偷瞄斯蒂芬的裸体。

刚才没完成的事斗篷自然不会放弃，只是这个时机，它觉得不行。

一法师一斗篷对视了很久，（也不能叫对视，法师也不知道斗篷哪儿算眼睛，斗篷也没在看法师的眼睛，而是在欣赏法师难得一见的性器。）最终以斯蒂芬要去洗澡休息告终。

斗篷执意要跟着一起去，理由是小裤裤的吧必须得洗。斯蒂芬没法，毕竟让它受委屈的是他自己。

疲倦不堪的法师一下子就滑到王为他准备好的热水浴缸里，"王可真贴心。"斯蒂芬如此感叹道。

斗篷也飘着进了浴缸，突然斗篷拍了拍斯蒂芬，给他展示斗篷上的一处，示意那是对着他性器的地方，要他自己清干净。

"你到底有完没完，要洗自己洗。"斯蒂芬摆摆手就拒绝了。

斗篷可是一下子就气上头了，钻入了浴缸，略微粗糙的布料摩擦着斯蒂芬白而光滑的肌肤。威胁意味的，想要他用自己的身子擦干净。

斯蒂芬太累了。根本没理会他，任由着他摸。

斗篷趁机完成今天还没完的事儿。它小心地探入斯蒂芬的后穴，因为水的湿润，这个动作变得刚轻易起来。

"唔…啊！你干什么！"它还没开始抽插，斯蒂芬就一阵惊醒。仿佛灵魂被雷霹中了，他整个人战栗起来，体内的温度由下至上地急剧上升，直到都觉得这水是不是有点太凉了。

当了至尊法师之后，斯蒂芬就没在乎过自己的性事，总是日忙夜忙，每天睡三小时就算得上谢天谢地。比起更让人疲惫的性事，他倒是更愿意好好睡一觉。

未经人事的法师，表面上高傲，算得上是魔法界出了名的独行侠。背地里在洗澡的时候被斗篷稍微一插入，就能呻吟出声。

"斯蒂芬?斯蒂芬?！"在斯蒂芬脑内，传来王的心电感应，这是他们平时用的远程交流方式，跟打电话差不多。

"你那边发生了什么?！我好像从来没有检测过你身体会发生这种状况！要不要我马上过去帮忙！"一连串的问题轰炸这斯蒂芬的脑子。

"我…我没事。在洗澡。嗯…唔。不，不用过来，没有危险。"

王总觉得不对劲，不过去是尊重，但是心电感应必须开着。

斗篷开始了一下下地往里顶着，同时不忘把斯蒂芬的手反绑在背后。

斯蒂芬看上去就一副性冷淡的模样，要是他能稍微露出色欲的表情，那可真是能让斗篷发狂。而此时的斯蒂芬，就正做着令斗篷发狂的事情。

他不经意的往上抬头，喉结滚动。禁闭着那平时喋喋不休念咒的嘴。脸色倒是泛红地要开出花来。

花?花可是植物的生殖器官，对斗篷来说，斯蒂芬就是个花圃，开满了色欲的花，令人着迷，令人抓狂，想采下来占有。那一声声溢出的喘息，就是绝妙的肥料。花愈生长，性愈张狂。

斗篷加快了抽插的速度，反绑的手止住了斯蒂芬想摸自己的想法。斗篷想看着他，射出来。射在浴缸上，水里，与斯蒂芬和斗篷融为一体。让原本因肮脏而来的斗篷变得更为肮脏。

开着心电感应的王听着那边传来一丝一响的呻吟，不用过去，大概也能知道发生什么了。

"斗，斗篷，快点！要射出来了！…嗯啊啊！快！…呼，求求你，斗篷求求你。"

没有人能拒绝这样的至尊法师，即使是上古法器也不能。斗篷重新抽出来，用衣角卷成人的性器的形状，比刚才的还要大，一下子插到了最深处，还顶到了他的敏感点。一下一下。斯蒂芬一下比一下叫的更高。呼吸也越来越急促，尽力捕抓空气的肺部，胸廓将胸部撑地更大，红润挺立的两点就这样被暴露出来，没有水的滋润，也没有人的玩弄。

"啊…啊！！……呜。"斯蒂芬就这样射出来了。甚至没摸过一下。亲眼见证的，挺起，然后一圈圈涨大，最后射出来。

"要是这样可以让至尊法师得到短暂的欢愉的话，下次也要拜托斗篷了。毕竟斯蒂芬这人，可从来没有娱乐时间。"王听完了全程，脸色也略微泛红，思考着。

那块被塞进去内穴的衣角，可是曾经被放在性器之上的那块布料。至于是不是报复，那就只有斗篷知道了。


End file.
